Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and in particular, to a lighting device with a detection function and a detection method thereof.
Related Art
Common light fixtures (for example, LED lamps or incandescent lamps) encounter the problem of brightness attenuation when being used. Currently, factors affecting the brightness of a light fixture may be mainly divided into two types, one of which is brightness attenuation caused by an excessively high temperature of the light fixture, hereinafter referred to as thermal attenuation, and the other is brightness attenuation caused by a decrease in service life after the light fixture is used for a long time, or caused by a substance (for example, dust) affecting a lighting effect on a surface of the light fixture, hereinafter referred to as optical attenuation.
For the foregoing problem of brightness attenuation, in most lighting devices on the market, an additional temperature sensor is used to sense a temperature of a light fixture, so as to analyze whether the temperature of the light fixture is excessively high, and further determine whether a thermal attenuation phenomenon occur, and determine, if the temperature is within an allowed range, that an optical attenuation phenomenon occurs in the light fixture. However, this manner involves relatively high costs due to the usage of the additional temperature sensor.